coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8984 (5th September 2016)
Plot Steve’s devastated, convinced Nick has destroyed his marriage. Michelle’s phone beeps. Chatting to her in the Rovers' back room and seeing that the incoming text is from Nick, Leanne nervously hides the phone. At Eva’s insistence, Sean phones the hotel back and rebooks Todd’s room. Beth has to be held back when she goes for a sniping Sally. Kirk overhears her tearful protestations that she's only ever tried to do her best. When Michelle’s phone rings in Leanne’s bag, Leanne is forced to hand it over, making out she picked it up by accident. Michelle reads the text which is innocent in its nature. Not knowing that, Steve rails at Nick at the waste ground until he is told the truth about the text. Nick blackmails him into agreeing to have his own name on the birth certificate. Sarah accuses Gary of spending too much time with Bethany and questions his motives. Gary’s furious. Tim confides in Craig how he let Faye down when she was a baby and how everyone deserves a second chance. Craig takes his words on board. Over a bottle of wine and cakes, Maria helps Caz with her CV. Having arrived at the hotel, Todd reveals he’s booked them a double room. To Todd’s delight, Billy suggests they head straight upstairs. As they romp on the bed, Todd makes an ill-judged joke about Billy’s religion. He takes offence and quickly backs off. Deeply frustrated, Todd tells Billy a relationship without sex isn’t a proper relationship and storms out. Kirk assures Beth that she’s a great mum but he feels left out when he only wants to help. Hugging him, Beth assures Kirk he’s the best part of her family. Steve arrives back at the Rovers to find Leanne and an unsuspecting Michelle chatting together. Relieved, Leanne leaves while Steve twitches away at his near-miss. Craig tells Sally that after some wise words from Tim, he’d appreciate it if she could have a word with Beth and help him to iron out their differences. Sarah confronts Bethany, demanding to know if Gary’s been coming on to her. She confesses about the continuance of the bullying and Sarah resolves to attend the school meeting with her. Leanne arrives home to find Nick happily packing for a holiday for them. She's furious at what he's put her through all day. Working on the CV, Caz starts to become attracted to Maria. Billy confides in Eva that he's messed up the best thing ever. Nick tells Leanne that if they are honest with each other and have a break together they can face the challenge in front of them. She happily agrees and they head for the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Receptionist - Sara Sadeghi Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway, kitchen and smoking shelter *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Waste ground *Malmesbury Hotel - Restaurant and bedroom Notes *The location scenes of the waste ground were recorded underneath the Metrolink line on Pamona Strand in Old Trafford. The Malmesbury Hotel scenes were recorded at the Hotel Gotham on King Street, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A devastated Steve is convinced that Nick has destroyed his marriage; and Sarah accuses Gary of spending too much time with Bethany and questions his motives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes